The Bells of the Medicine Woman
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Every town has its outcasts, the unwanteds, the freaks, the unwelcomes. And no matter how much the people of Nottingham needed her services, she knew she would never be welcome to walk the dirt road without wearing that chain of bells around her ankle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I know I should be updating my other stories but I just watched Robin Hood Prince of Thieves and this Idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I don't own anything but my OC.**

" _Witch!"_ the weak door of my modest cottage on the outskirts of Nottingham was nearly torn off its hinges as a sturdy bodied figure invaded my home while I sat in a wooden chair with a stone mortar and pestle clamped between my thighs, grinding away at a fine amber powder.

"Good Marrow Sheriff, Come right on In, I'm not busy at all" I grumbled under my breath and continued to toil away until he slammed the door shut. "What is your game, hag?" He bellowed without pretense and I, being ever so slightly annoyed, let out an exaggerated sigh and set my tool to the side.

Straightening my back after hours of bending over I groaned and stood up casually, my many sets of beads and charms that hung around my neck clinking together. The chain of brass bells hooked around my ankle jingled and twinkled loudly with even the slightest movement. A little gifts from the authority of the town so that the villagers might harken to the sound and beware of my presence.

I have lived in the town of Nottingham my whole life, as did my mother before me and My grandmother before her, and threw the years I have learned one universal and unquestionable fact.

Everyone is as dense as lead.

However they did recognize help when they saw it, so the accepted my services on the condition that I did not enter town and did not spread my "witchery" to the other young girls.

After a good two minutes of making him wait I ruffled my own curly locks and gave him a knowing and yet patient smile, "Game, sir?" I purred, know that even though I haven't done anything, I would be blamed anyway.

And the good sheriff , with his endless supply of good hearted patients, slammed his large hand down on the top of the table, nearly sending the mortar of powder on the floor had I not reacted quickly and swooped down and grabbed it before it could spill. "You know what I mean Trickster, We allow you to live in peace and you do not cause mischief in Nottingham, _That_ was our agreement."

I set the bowl on the table once more and glared up at him hardly, "I am well aware of our deal good sir." I said plainly. "Then pray tell why have five children fallen sick in three days and three bulls died without explanation" He demanded and I frowned.

"I have no knowledge of sick children sir, and as for dead bulls maybe if Mr. Putman had the good sense God gave stone he would know not to store his fertilizer next to his cattle's water supply." I informed the raven haired bully smartly.

I should have seen it coming but I was still jolted when the calloused hand came down and whipped my head to the side. "Mind your tongue." He hissed and I growled under my breath. Half tempted to reach for the Iron dagger hanging on the wall. Instead I had a better Idea.

Slowly standing up I whipped out one arm and curled my fingers like talons menacingly. "get out of my house!" I graveled my voice and cast my grey eyes up with my head bent. "Be gone and know that if you vex me again I shall come upon you in the dead of the night and bring with me a pointy reckoning what will make you wish you had never seen the sun set."

That was enough to have him skittering out of my house like a frightened rat, because he, like everyone, was afraid of me. They all believed my grandmother had sold her soul to Lucifer and all women in my family were minions of the devil. This was because whenever the women of my family had children they were never married to the fathers.

My father had been some Lord or another whose wife had died and whose eldest son had gone off to fight in the Crusades. I had a twin Brother as well, But mother left him to be raised by his father while I was raised to be a medicine woman. My Mother died last year and since then It has just been me, my horse, some chickens, and a few sheep.

So after that early morning confrontation I sighed and looked out the small window, the sun was just beginning to rise over the tree tops and it was time to start my chores. Arming myself with a woven wood bowl I made for the Small hutch in which I kept my Hens and Rooster, pulling open the wood door they rushed out into the fenced off yard and I tossed a few handfuls of feed on the ground to keep them busy while I collected the eggs.

"Psst"

I looked up and turned around to see a hooded figure lurking behind my house. "Are you Gwendolyn?" they whispered and I nodded with a smile, another costumer. People always needed my services, but they were too afraid to ask openly, so they come under cover of darkness to my house to beg for whatever powder or potion to cure their ails.

I allowed them into my home and they pulled off the hood to revile straight brown hair and an older face with crow's feet and frown lines. "What can I do for you missus?" I asked and closed the drapes over the window lit several candles. The woman shifted around uncomfortably and I patted her shoulder gently, "steady missus," I assured her. "Why have you come?"

The woman swallowed hard, "I don't usually do this sort of thing I mean, I" she laughed nervously, "I Am in need of your help, You see. Lord help me I…" she began to tear up. "I have been unfaith to my husband!" she broke down into bitter contrite tears. "The babe I carry is not his, I cannot bear another man's child I cannot!"

I sunk to my knees, "Shh shh, Hush now Lovie. You needn't worry now, I will help you." I led the woman to a chair and swept over to my large box containing bottles and vials and sacks and pulled out a small canvas cloth pouch bound with twine.

"I trust you know my rates?" I said as I measured out a precise amount of amber powder and the used a funnel to store it in a tiny clay bottle. The woman nodded and pulled a small pouch of coins from her cloak and watched as I poured a small amount of water and some other slightly thicker liquid before shaking it up hard and corking it with a wooden peg.

"Now what I want you to do is as soon as possible, Bathe yourself in water as hot as you can stand it, do this for four nights in a row and each night drink one fourth of this tonic." I picked up her payment and led the woman out.

The sun was rising higher in the sky and I tied my long dirty blonde hair back with a long strip of cloth and grabbed my wicker basket, every morning I went to pick fresh plants from the wood. Technically it was illegal for me to do so, but not if I didn't get caught.

Pulling my dress hem up over my ankle I hopped the rocks by the stream and collected the soft green moss off the rocks from the river's edge, my ankle bells jingling with every step I took. Fifteen minutes later I had wound up in a grassy field and heard far off barking of hounds. Peering into the distance I saw the fuzzy outline of a group of people gathered around a tall, knotty tree. Running closer I suddenly wished I had just left well enough alone because it was Guy of Gisborne on all his non-existent glory. Backed by some of the sheriff's goons.

I looked up into the branches of the tree to see what they had cornered and saw a terrified small boy of about twelve. "Hey!" I yelled and set my basket on the ground and grabbed my skirt so I could run freely. "Hey!" I repeated and my face heated up when I realized they were ignoring me completely.

"Hold!"

 **(Okay, so my first shot at a Robin Hood Story. I will be updating soon, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to Read and Review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, Same disclaimer applies. Btw I know the last chapter was in first person point of view but it's hard to be description of the main while doing so, so that shall change in this chapter.**

Before Gwen could tear Gisborne a new one, an outside party interrupted.

"I'm curious" He trotted up "What beast is so fearsome that it takes six men to attack it?" Guy sneered at him, "This is no affair of yours"

"It's not a beast" The young woman cut in, "It's a small boy." The stranger walked up to the base of the tree and peered up. "so it is." He hummed "a truly dangerous animal" the handsome stranger chuckled.

Guy frowned, "He killed one of the sheriff of Nottingham's deer" Gwen narrowed her eyes at him incredulously. "We were starving!" the boy cried down, "we needed meat" She crossed her arms and frowned, "And God knows it's a hanging error to feed one's family" the Blonde expressed sarcastically.

"I advise you to move along Pilgrim, this is the sheriff's land." Guy warned him and then turned on Gwen, "and I'll have you know woman, _Witchcraft_ is a far more serious crime and one that the sheriff would gladly see you tied to a pyre in the middle of town for."

Gwen sealed her lips right then and there, sure she was a smart ass but she was a smartass with a working sense of self preservation. "Wrong, this is my land and my tree. So whatever is in or on it belongs to me" The stranger informed Gisborne and Gwen stared at him a moment.

"Might I know the pleasure of your name, before I run you through?" Guy drew his sword and the Man drew himself tall, "Robin of Locksley."

Locksley, now where had she heard that name before?

"Well well Lockely."the villain grinned, "welcome home, kill him!"

A brawl ensued and Gwen, unarmed and defenseless, rounded to the other side of the tree and got the attention of the boy. "Son! Hey kid!" she whispered loudly, she suddenly recognized him. Fanny Small's son Wulf, and a well-known trouble maker, "Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him down "You alright lad?" she asked and he nodded, "alright well, you best get home to your mother before you incite another brawl."

"But I have to thank him" the boy objected as the fight ended with just Robin and Guy standing, and guy as the business end of a sword. "Now, sir. If you'd be so kind to give me your name, before I run you through." Guy swallowed hard, "Guy of Gisborne, the Sheriff's cousin. The little bastard was poaching deer." Robin pressed the blade in slightly and guy closed his eyes, "go on Locksley, Go on do it."

Gwen almost wanted him to and for a second actually covered the Child's eyes until Wulf pushed them down. Instead Robin lowered his sword and Gwen noticed that a strange man in foreign clothing had joined them. "I've seen enough blood spilled to last two lifetimes." Robin said almost regretfully. "Now get off my land! And tell Nottingham what happens to scum when they pick on small children!"

Guy retreated like a kicked dog and Robin turned to his Moorish friend, "you've traveled ten thousand miles to save my life and then leave me to be butchered?!" He yelled incredulously. "I fulfill my vows when I choose." The man said nobly.

"And that does not include prayer times or meal times or any time I'm outnumbered by six to one!"

"You whine like a mule" the man rebuffed him and Gwen had to stifle a giggle, "you're still alive are you not." Robin rolled his eyes and turned to Gwen and Wulf. "Is it true boy, you killed a deer?"

Wulf's grin spread mischievously, "Yea, hundreds of'em" He darted under Gwen's arms and back toward the Village.

"Interesting place this England" The colored man mused and Gwen smirked, "You have no Idea" she looked around. "well you two had better be on your way," she made back for her basket, "The sheriff'll have both your necks in the noose before the sun sets."

"Gisborne call you a witch." Robin inquired "Is it true?" Gwen bent down to pick up her basket, careful not to spill any of the valuable herbs. "I suppose to folks like you and the villagers there is not much difference between me and a Witch." She looked around and sighed. "However there is a distinction."

"and what is that, might I ask?" Robin asked. Gwen smiled, "I have high rates." She said teasingly before noticing the sprig of mistletoe on his hand. "Is the mistletoe?" Robin looked down, "Oh yes."

Gwen thought, it was unusual for the plant to grow this time of year, "where did you find it?" Robin looked back at the wall, "just over there We…." He turned back to her. "what is your name?" he asked suddenly and gwen was slightly taken aback by the sudden subject change but shrugged. "Gwendolyn, but you can call me Gwen if you like. I know your name but…" she turned to the Moor, "Not yours."

The man stepped up, "I am Azeem." Gwen curtsied slightly, "well It is a pleasure to meet you Azeem, and you as well Robin of Locksley. Now, where might you boys be heading?"

"Locksley Castle." Robin said proudly, and Gwen's face fell. "What on earth would you want in a place like that?" she inquired, nearly scandalized. Robin frowned, "It is my home." He said indignantly and Gwen shook her head, "Call it what you will, but that place is no home to anyone anymore."

Robin stepped forward, "That is a lie!" Gwen shrugged, "Fine don't believe me, but when you get to that place I can't promise you'll like what you see." Robin looked at Azeem then at Gwen. "Come with us then" he insisted, "And I will prove you wrong,"

Gwen sighed and looked around, what the hell, she didn't have anything else to do anyway. "Fine, But don't say I didn't warn you."

So she followed them to Robin's childhood manor, or rather…what was left of it.

"Father?! Father?! Anyone here? Duncan?" Robin ran down a ruined hall and came across a gruesome sight upon looking up. The corpse of a man hung from a rod and Robin turned his face away repeatedly saying "no, no"

Gwen know who it was, Lord Locksley, some nobleman or rather who was supposedly a devil worshiper. Suddenly they all heard a noise and jumped about a foot in the air. "who's there" they called and an elderly man with wispy white hair and a dirty bandage around his eyes came hobbling out of the shadows with a walking stick. "Master Robin, is that you?"

Robin knew the man instantly, "Duncan?"

"Oh God praise thee!" The man called and Robin took the man by the shoulders.

"Duncan my father!"

"It's a miracle!"

"Why didn't you cut him down?"

"never thought I'd hear your voice again!"

"Are you deaf!?"

"Easy" Azeem stopped robin from shaking the old man, "Look at him." Gwen removed the bandages and found that the poor man's eyes had been removed from his skull. "I would have done it, If I could see" Gwen's heart broke and she returned the bandages.

"I told you you would not like what you would find." She hissed at Robin who gently nudged her aside. "Duncan who did this to you?" he asked and Duna quivered, "Guy of Gisborne, with the Sheriff and his witch looking on."

"Mortiana, the Hag" Gwen growled, having met the harpy once before and that was one time to many.

"They said the Sheriff captured your father worshipping the devil. He has signed a confession before the bishop." Duncan explained the events and robin shook his head, "that is not possible."

"The sheriff declared all of his lands forfeit"

Robin shook him, "did you believe the charges?" Duncan shook his head, "Not even when they took my eyes."

Come dawn, They had gotten the corpse down from it's hanging place and given it a proper burial. Gwen set to work on Duncan's eyes, or lack thereof. There wasn't much to do other than clean away the dirt and set fresh bandages. "what is that ringing?" he kept looking around every time she moved her ankle and she looked down, "Oh, the bells" she reached down and tugged at the slightly, there was no way to get the off.

The chain was a perfect fit, there was no way to get it over her foot, and there was no clasp to remove it with, plus the brass chain was too strong for any of her tools to break. "I'm afraid theres nothing I can do about them."

Azeem looked down at her ankle, "why do you wear those?" Gwen sighed, "The villagers don't trust me, but they also need me for my skills. So the Sheriff required me to wear these bells so if I ever enter the village, people know and can avoid me." Azeem frowned, "Why do they not trust you?" He asked, were he came from, healers were most sought after.

"They think my Grandmother sold her soul to the devil, and all of the women in my family are whores of Hell." Gwen said plainly as she wrapped another loop of clothe around Duncan's head. "Nonsense" the blind man said suddenly, "I knew your mother Miss Gwen, I knew you were Drusilla's daughter the moment I heard your voice. And hear this, your mother was a saint." Gwen smiled, "it's good of you to say that Duncan"

After Robin swore to avenge his father, the quarter headed for Dubois Castle, where resided the Lady Marian, the cousin to the rightful king Richard.

"What is this place?" Azeem asked. "Dubois Castle" Gwen informed him. "Peter's home. It's nearly six years since we've left together. We'll find food and shelter here" Robin reminisced fondly. They approached the large door and robin knocked on the door.

A small window opened and a pair of eyes peered out. "No more beggars." A woman's voice scolded them and slammed it shut, prompting Robin to bang on it until she returned. "tell the lady of the house that Robin of Locksley is at the door."

"Her Ladyship is not in."

"Is the Child Marian there then?"

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't."

The window was slammed shut again and Azeem looked around, "the hospitality in this country is as cold as the weather." He muttered. Robin sighed and rested his fists on his hips. "I'm leaving" he called and prompted them all to start walking away until the window opened again.

"Leave your weapons."


	3. Chapter 3

**Same disclaimer applies, and a big thanks to inari of the Skies for reviewing.**

Robin was escorted into a great hall while Gwen, Azeem, and Duncan were required to remain outside. "Curse on the Moors and the Saracens." Duncan spat suddenly and Azeem stared at him while Gwen opened her mouth to say something before Duncan cut her off, "If not for their ungodly ways, master Robin would never have left."

"Uh Duncan…"

Duncan turned slightly, "What manner of name is Azeem anyway, Irish? Cornish?" Azeem walked up to him and leaned into his ear, "Moorish" Duncan nearly jumped a foot in the air and gasped and Gwen intervened. "So Azeem, what business brings you to England ay?" she inquired and Azeem glanced at her, "My Business." He informed her sharply, "I am bound to the Christian until I have saved his life, for he has saved mine."

Sure there was an interesting story behind this, Gwen was cut off by a commotion inside the building which cause them all to jump to their feet. Azeem and Gwen made for the door while Duncan swung his walking stick about shouting, "Point me at Trouble Azeem, I'm ready!"

The two able bodied persons continued to attack the door until Azeem managed to break it down and they found Robin pinning a beautiful woman to a wall. Taking advantage of their interruption the woman kneed Robin in the groin and watched in fall to his knees. "Hello Marian" he squeaked and nearly wobbled over.

Azeem visibly flinched and Gwen smirked and patted his shoulder, "you alright there?" she chuckled and walked toward the woman, "you must be Lady Marian, a pleasure to meet you missus" She curtsied to the woman politely and Marian bowed her head, "I am Gwendolyn."

"Yes, I've heard of you." Marian smiled, "The Sheriff was talking about you." Gwen smirked, "Well that's refreshing Madame, usually he's screaming about me."

"Hello?"

Gwen's mouth fell open, "Oh Duncan!" she darted back outside and returned with the man on her arm, "sorry old boy." She muttered and stopped him from stepping on Robin, who groaned a little.

Robin and Marian left to talk while the servants eyed Azeem with little trust so Gwen decided to stick by him, if only for his own protection. "So, tell me about it." She prompted him. "about what?" She grinned "your home land, what's it like?" Azeem smiled and looked out over the top of the tower and at the horizon

"It is beautiful, nothing like your England." Gwen frowned, "Now that's not fair, England can be beautiful to." Azeem shook his head, "you only say it is so because you have never been anywhere else, But where I come from there are buildings as tall as the tallest tree, and markets as large as one of your cities." Gwen grinned and shook her head, "You're making that up" she accused and Azeem smiled, "you do not believe me?"

"Not for a second."

"Well, one day you will have to see for yourself, in the mean time I defy you to find one beautiful part of your beloved England." Gwen bit her lip and looked around before spotting the sunlight hit the thick layer of fog across the horizon, silhouetting the red and purple tips of the wild flowers that grew in the field. "There it is." She pointed out to the side. "There is nothing like the sun on English Fog."

Azeem looked out into the fog pensively until suddenly his face fell, "What?" Gwen asked, with a nervous smile as he fumbled for a cone made out of hides with a piece of glass as the end. "What in the…" she tilted her head.

"Where is the Christian?" Azeem said hurriedly and Gwen looked around from the top of the tower, "uh, Over there!" she pointed to Robin and Marian. Without another word Azeem shot up and down the stair case, leaving Gwen to gingerly hold his strange contraption in her hands.

Slowly she raised it to her eyes and looked out over the fog to see approaching figures charging on horses through the mist very very close. She jumped and scrambled back dropped the looking glass before looking over the edge of the tower expecting to see the men less than a yard away but instead only saw the faint outlines on the horizon.

"And they call _me_ a witch" she marveled as Robin and Azeem arrived at the top of the tower. Azeem snatched the looking glass from her and handed to Robin. He reacted the exact same way Gwen had. Azeem took the glass from him and rolled his eyes, "How did your uneducated kind ever take Jerusalem?"

They returned to the ground and Marian ran up to Gwen and Robin as Azeem took Duncan and headed for the stables. "It's Nottingham's Men."

"Here? Is this your protection?"

"Genius here may have killed some of the Sheriff's men" Gwen motioned to Robin and Marian paled, "oh dear"

"I fear I may have put you in danger." Robin admitted and Gwen eyed him " _may have?"_ Marian shook her head, "I can take care of myself, you go" Azeem rode up on a gorgeous mare and leading a white stallion. "My horse!" Marian began to protest.

"A truly magnificent beast my lady." Azeem cut her off, "I said I'd protect you!" Robin explained and Marian snapped at him, "And I say no more boyish gestures."

"I'm not leaving"

Marian rolled her eyes as the men entered the main gates, seeing she had no other choice Marian cried out. "Help! Help! They're stealing my horses!"

"Thanks" Robin muttered and swatted her on the bum with his sword before run after Azeem, stopping to looked back at Gwen who looked around uncertainly, "what are you waiting for?!" He cried and she stared at him before run after him and mounting the stallion behind him. "This is _not_ what I signed up for!" she cried over the sound of thundering hooves and whipping winds.

They had a good head start and stopped on top of a hill, Gwen turned and pulled an arrow from the Horse's Hide. "Have we lost them?" robin asked and Gwen stared out at the approaching figured, "Not even close."

"My horse carries two and yours is lame, we cannot out run them." Gwen looked at the ground, "Leave me behind." She told them, "I'm needed in the town, the villagers won't let them kill me but you three are just outlaws to them."

Robin was conflicted until Azeem broke his thought, "Christian!" Gwen got tired of standing and saw the men get closer. "Go through the forest, they will not follow you there." She quickly dismounted the stead. "The forest is haunted!' Duncan objected and Gwen smirked, "Take your chances with the ghosts or become them yourselves." She struck the rump of Robin's horse and set it flying toward the forest, it was followed by Azeem's horse, which only stopped so he could looked at her, "Allah be with you Lady Gwen." He told her and she smiled, "And with you Azeem."

He took off and she waited for Guy and his men to get to the hill.

"Witch!" Guy stopped his steed and dismounted but set the other men forward after them. "You will hang for this!"

"I have done nothing wrong." Gwen protested with her head held high, "You conspired with outlaws." Guy stalked toward her and grabbed the front of her dress. "I was kidnapped." She lied, Guy smirked, "well then you're right lucky that my men and I were here to _rescue_ you, aren't you?"

She nearly shuttered, "yes, I am _sir_ "

The men returned, without the others thankfully. And Guy, with Gwen on the back of his horse, rode to the forest's edge. "Robin of the Hood! Son of a devil worshipper! Your father died a coward, cursing your name and squealing like a stuck pig!"

Content to have at least captured one, Guy and his men escorted the young woman to Nottingham castle where she would be kept in the dungeons. 'My home away from home' she thought, not being able to count the number of times she'd been in there. "get in there" She was pushed roughly into an empty cell. "The Sheriff shall be with you _promptly_ "

Gwen rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Fantastic"

Promptly was right, no soon has she set in the cage for five minutes was she once again hauled out and dragged to the Sheriff's quarters. Unusual for a prisoner but she had been there so many times she practically had a cell with her name on it. "Two visits in one day." He hummed with his hands behind his back, "I do believe that is a record even for you Gwen."

"To be fair sir." Gwen smirked, "the first time _you_ visited _me"_

 _SMACK_

She was on the floor in a second and she looked up at him, unperturbed be his violence. "You cannot hide behind these people forever!" he barked, "One day, they will turn on you, just as they did your dear mother, and if you do not mind your self from here on out, I will not lift a single finger in your defense."

She shot up off the floor, "that maybe so, it well maybe that one day when I have out lived my usefulness the people will see fit to do away with me, and they may well come to you to do the deed. But hear me _George of Nottingham,_ when that day comes I'll be damned if you don't leave your share of blood on the floor!"

The sheriff's hand came around her throat and crushed the air out of her lungs, "you dare threaten me witch!?"

She gasped for air and clawed at his hand, "No, Not threaten Good Sheriff" she croaked, "I'm doing what I have always done." He gripped harder and his thumb wandered to her lower lip, "and what is that?"

She smiled and struggled to take another breath, "I'm reading your future, and you know what comes next."

"Do tell" he chuckled, knowing she couldn't do anything. "This." She snatched his thumb with her teeth and bit down as hard as she could muster until she tasted coppery blood. He dropped her like a hot ember and jerked his hand away. "Son of a…!" He delivered a swift kick to her ribs and left her laying on the floor.

"Guards!" He bellowed and motioned to her when they came running, "take this heathen to the dungeon! Lock her in a cell! She is to have no food of water for three days."

And so it was, she was tossed gracelessly into the cell, gasping for air.

"That went well" she laughed after getting her breath back and she turned over in the dirt to see Guy of Gisborne kneeling before the cell bars. "Hello Ugly." She smiled cheerfully and laughed loudly as he sneered at her and began to walk away. The other prisoners cast strange looks at the woman in the cell who laughed as if she had heard a wonderful joke.

 **Okay, so that happened. I planned on making Gwen slightly mad, possibly due to isolation. Don't forget to Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! And as for the typos in the last chapter I apologize, I was half asleep while proof reading. I will do better with this one. Thanks again for the review! I still only own Gwen, Enjoy.**

It was well after midnight before Gwen put her plan into action. The fires still glowed their hellish light and she eyedd one of the guards across the room. A man named Edward, whose wife and baby daughter Gwen had saved when the midwife had given up on them both. "Psst" she hissed and tried to catch his attention. He ignored her and she rolled her eyes.

Noting a small rock just outside the bars of her cage she grabbed it and chucked it across the room, and struck the man on the side of the head. " _psst"_ she hissed again and he noticed her that time. Taking time to be sure no one was looking he approached her cell. "What witch?" He grumbled and she pouted, "Well that is a fine thank you for saving your family Edward." She whispered.

The man frowned, "I paid my debt," he growled and she shook her head, "no you paid _half_ your debt, the other half I told you would come in the form of a favor." He looked down at her, "Come on old man, Say you have a little _spell_ on you, you couldn't help yourself. You just dropped the keys on the floor and walked away."

Edward looked around, unsure. "If the sheriff finds out…"

"You'll tell him the Witch controlled your mind." She interrupted him, "Come on, think of little Elisa huh? How would she feel if her father let the woman who saved her life sit in a cell?" The man grumbled and unhooked his keys and slipped it through the bars quickly, "No one must ever know." He warned and she nodded.

"You're a good man." She waited until left before unlocking her cell quietly. And just for fun, closing and relocking it before hiding the key in her bodice and slipped up the stairs. She grabbed a basket and a cloth and tied the cloth over her head like a scarf to cover her hair and look like a servant girl.

Slipping past the guards was easy, for they were all drunk and passed out. And soon she was on her back to her house outside the village. The entire cottage was black and she lit a few candles in the windows to light the place. She corralled the chickens into their coop and gave fresh water to the sheep and horse before returning to the house.

She had not eaten all day and she used the knife on the wall to chop carrots from her garden and prepare a rabbit she had killed in the woods yesterday. Boiling these two in a pot Gwen waited patiently until she heard movement outside her house.

Endless possibilities flew threw her head, guards discovering her escape and coming to arrest her, villagers with torches coming to burn her and her house down, she clutched the knife in her fist and grabbed a half melted candle before peering out the window. She saw two shadows and she opened her door and walked around the house.

"Who's there?" she demanded and the two figures step forward, Wulf Little, and an older boy, about Gwen's age named Will Scarlett. Gwen let out a sigh, "that's a good way to get yourselves Killed, you know that don't you?" she lowered the knife and propped her fist on her hip. "Now what are you two doing here?" she eyed Wulf, "You, young man, have caused enough trouble for one day."

"Two strangers entered the woods today, and they told us to come find you." Will said, obviously not happy to be taking orders. "did they now? Was one them about…" she motioned with her hand over her head, "yea tall? Strange sword and clothing, following a trouble making blonde?"

Will nodded, "yes, that's the one." Gwen sighed, "Well, I just put on supper" she looked back into to cottage where her soup was probably boiling by now. "would you two like to come in?"

Wulf jumped on the chance, having always wanted to see the inside of a witch's house. But Will was a bit reluctant. "Come come boys" she led them in and closed the door. "Wulf, How fairs your mother? I have yet to see her these past few months." Fanny Little usually came around Gwen's house once a month for a pain tonic when she went through her monthly courses, but she had not come yet.

"She is well yet." Wulf informed her. "she is with Child, seven moons along now." Gwen turned in surprise. "really? Well you must congratulate her for me." The stew was ready and she poured a good serving into her bowl and two other bowls for the boys.

"Eat up lads, with that bloody sheriff starving the people of this town, who knows when you'll get your next meal?" Wulf thanked her and nearly choked horking it down. Will took his time, as did Gwen.

"Tell me." She hummed, "how does the mighty Will Scarlett fair huh?" she eyed the man, he had once come to visit her often but for some reason he came less and less until he simply stopped. "well enough" he mumbled, not looking at her eyes. "I spotted a stag in the forest three nights ago. Haven't seen'im since though."

"Hmm" she finished off her soup and collected the bowls. She wanted an explanation. She wanted to know what he just up and left one day and never came back until now. "Alright lads, lead the way." She followed them into the Forest.

It took a while but they came across a group of men in circle around a fire laughing and drinking. "There you are!" John Little greeted them. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry for the wait but around the fifth or sixth time that dungeon is just a bitch to escape" Gwen informed him and Robin looked up. "You were arrested then?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" she sat beside him in the circle and Will climbed a tree to overlook them. "Did they… you know?" He eyed her and Gwen laughed, "Whip me? Nah…" she slipped down the shoulder of her dress to expose her shoulder and part of her back which were scarred with long, thin and thick strips from a lash. "after the fourth time, they figured out it wasn't much a deterrent for me"

She was passed a bottle which she sipped from and passed along. "So John, I hear congratulations are in order" she laughed, "Your son tells me there's to be a little Little running around."

John nodded and Robin looked around, "Why is it that so many are in hiding?" he asked and John looked around the fire, "Well, we are all outlaws. We have prices on ours heads." He pointed at his son. "Even that young lad there. The blasted sheriff, he says we owe him taxes"

Gwen scoffed, that man would put a tax on the air if he could.

"Well your ghosts will only keep the sheriff's men at bay for so long" Robin pointed out, and Will looked down at him, "well they've worked so far, have you got a better idea?" Robin shrugged. "You could always fight back." The whole circle roared with laughter, even Gwen chuckled and shook her head.

"I reckon I must have cracked that noble head of yours." John calmed down, but then saw Robin was no joking and sobered up "Well these are all good lads here. They have hearts of gold. But they are farmers. It would be lambs to the slaughter. They say the sheriff was raised by a witch."

Gwen scoffed, "That harpy…" she cut in, "Is _no_ witch" she shook her head. "She knows every man's thoughts," Wulf insisted, "you can see her eyes flame and she flies!"

John shook his head, "that's a load of cuswhallop Wulf"

"What does the rich son of a devil worshipper care about a group of outlaw peasants?" Will spat and Duncan shot up. "My master was a good and generous man! Who among you dare to believe…?"

"My father was no devil worshipper. And I'll have words with any man who says otherwise." Robin cut in and eyed the group dangerously "But he's right. I was a rich man's son." He admitted and stood up "But When I killed the sheriff's men, I became an outlaw like you."

Will sneered from up in the tree. "You're nothing like us" he hissed and leapt down and stormed away. Gwen watched him go and sighed. "I'll go after him." She muttered and stood up.

Leaving the group behind Gwen followed the irate young man through the wood until she found him by a spring. "You never did have a good grip on that temper of yours." She said, watching his back. "Go away Gwen." He told her and she frowned. "No" she said flatly.

"So is this why you stopped coming?" she inquired, "You're wanted now?" Will didn't say anything. "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked. Will didn't turn around but he finally spoke up. "Your relationship with the village is strained enough, the last thing you needed was some outlaw hanging around to do more damage."

Gwen was toughed, "I just didn't want to give them reason to hang you." Gwen came up behind him and touched his shoulder gently, "Will, they wouldn't hang me…." She assured him before pausing and saying, "they would have burnt me, But before they did I would have laid a curse on the whole town."

Will stared at her before laughing. "Aye" he said between chuckles, "I believe you would do just that."

They sat down as the edge of the pool and Gwen sighed. "Could you do it?" will asked suddenly. "If you really wanted to?"

Gwen sighed and laid back in the grass, her hair fanning out behind her like a halo, "no." She shook her head, "I'm not that kind of witch Will, My soul still goes to God."

Will laid back as well beside her and rested his hands behind his head. "Pity." He muttered, "I'd give anything to see the Sheriff catch a case of boils or something."

Gwen didn't bother saying that she could do something awful if she really wanted to. She could poison the water supply, she could run through the fields at night and toss about seeds of parasitic plants so the crops would not grow healthy, she could also collect the oil off ivy leaves and rub it on farm tool handles, and on hanging laundry so that the owners would get an itchy rash.

But she knew she would get caught, she was already blamed for things that weren't her fault, it would be foolish to give them a real reason to burn her, plus her beef was not with the people of the village, at least not all of them.

"Do you have anywhere to go tonight Will?" she asked and Will shook his head, he didn't want to go back to the group of outlaws tonight, not with that new man there. "Very well." She sat up. "You shall come and stay with me." She informed him. Will looked up at her in surprise.

"I couldn't…"

"You can and you are, and I will hear no arguments or I will turn you in for the bounty myself" she warned him.

"You wouldn't do that."

"No, I'll just turn you into a toad or something"

 **Okay, so I'm not sure if there will be romance between Will and Gwen. Or just a close friendship. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Back, I still own nothing but Gwen. I want to thank everyone who had reviewed! Here's to you! Enjoy.**

The next morning Gwen awoke to find Will Scarlett sleeping on the floor of her cottage at the foot of her own thin cot, which was just a large piece of cheap fabric she had saved for months for sewn into a giant sack and stuffed with hay. She stepped around him carefully and softly covered him with her thin blanket. It was before sunrise but she needed to dress and eat before going to Mass.

The Villagers may distrust her, maybe even hate her, but even the sheriff could not keep someone from attending services. She dressed in her best dress, which was basically the only none stained one, a plain, homemade, pale yellow garb stitched at the sleeves and just under the bodice.

It was made by her mother when Gwen was fifteen, but she had grown a bit since then so the white of her petticoat peeked out from under the yellow skirt. She braided her long blond hair and pinned it around her head like a braided crown then covered her hair with a greying scarf. She pocketed her rosary of carved wooden beads and a tiny tin crucifix and set out a thick slice of bread and dried meat for Will.

He knew where she would be, so it would be useless to leave a note so she left quickly and made her way down the worn dirt path, the bells around her ankle ringing unusually loudly in the still early morning air.

By the time she got into Nottingham the towns people were off to the same place she was, but when they spotted her they paused. Some sneered or glared, some looked upon her in fear and crossed themselves. If they were walking the opposite way they would cross the road to avoid her and Mothers held back their children as she passed.

But she didn't stopped, she kept her eyes forward and ignored the jeers and muttered around her as she approached the church, passing by beggars and stopping at the door in front of the plump Bishop of Hereford.

Despite being a man of God, the Bishop was the only person in town who treated her like she was human, but that was probably because she had cured enough of his hangovers to knock the whole village on their asses, and she had the good sense to keep this fact to herself.

"Good Marrow Bishop" she curtsied politely and the Man's bright pale blue eyes sparkled. "Gwendolyn, Always a pleasure to see you in my congregation." His face fell, "Now…" he looked around, "I hear tell that you paid a visit to the jail last night, not causing trouble again are we?" Gwen shook her head, "On the Contrary Sir, I was held hostage by outlaws when Guy of Gisborne…valiantly…came to my rescue."

The idea of calling Gisborne _valiant_ was sickening but she had learned not to speak ill of the people who ran this town. And so she sucked it up and grinned like a good little girl so she wouldn't be hauled into the square again and whipped within an inch of her life.

"Well, you should be more careful then." He scolded her and ushered her in with the other patrons. Gwen stayed in the very back pews and knelt to her knees, knowing no one would dare kneel at her side or even in front of her.

Pulling her rosary from her pocket she closed her eyes and began to recite the Lord's Prayer until she felt a presence by her side, standing above her until she paused in her prayer and looked up slightly, not bothering to tilt her head, only shifting her eyes. "You know it's very rude to run out on your hosts."

Gwen sighed and readjusted herself, "So it locking your guests in a cage, but I think we know each other well enough that both can be forgiven." She informed the Raven Haired Sheriff who stood a bit away from her, just far enough to be heard and not look suspicious. "I know you've met that no account Locksley and his Moorish friend." He informed her and Gwen kept her head bowed, "A few words were exchanged on the back of that horse I'm sure."

"That _stolen_ horse."

"yes, the stolen horse."

The Sheriff scowled momentarily before getting to his knees so no one else would hear them. "You expect me to believe that after the murder of my men, Locksley and the Moor kidnapped you, went to the ruins of Locksley manor, then to Dubois Manor, and in that frame of time you never saw any chance to escape?"

Gwen looked up and a snide smirk on her face, knowing that he could never prove otherwise. "Yes" She turned her head to look him in the eye. "anything else… _sir_?"

The sheriff's eye bore into her but past experience told him that once Gwen said her piece, her mouth was sealed like a tomb. "Very Well." He stood, "But know that If I hear even a whisper contrary to your story, I will drag you into the square myself and lash you until the skin hangs off your back in rags."

He left her there with a flutter of fear in her heart as she closed her eyes, returning to her prayers with even more sincerity then before.

The service lasted the normal time of two hours before the Bishop dismissed them to "go in peace" She held tightly to her purse as she passed the beggars outside the building. She distributed as much as she could until she was left with enough to get by for a while. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said over and over as she pushed through the crowd.

Well, not really push. Once they heard her voice people practically dived out of the way as if she were a leper.

"Alms for a Blind Man good lady." A crooked voice grabbed her sleeve, Gwen began to tell the tramp she hadn't any more but she paused as the stranger flashed her their face. "Hello." They whispered and Gwen looked around, "Haven't you cause me enough grief already?" she hissed. "I don't know what you mean…" he looked around "where is Marian?"

Gwen shrugged, "I have not seen her today, but she's probably fending off Nottingham again." Robin thanked her and she turned to go home before realizing she had left her rosary in the church.

Pushing her way back through the crowd she found the beads where she had been kneeling and picked them up. Pausing when she heard voices nearby.

Holding her beads as if in prayer she followed the voices until she was standing in front of the Bishop's private quarters she looked around to see if anyone was coming before pressing her ear to the door to eavesdrop. She heard Robin's voice and the Bishop. Robin sounded angry but before she could hear any actual words being said she heard footsteps coming her way so she darted in the opposite direction and around a corner to watch what took place.

It took all of ten seconds for all Hell to break loose in a house of God.

As far as Gwen could track, the Sheriff had walked in on Robin and the Bishop and was sent on a wild goose case after the outlaw. Gwen watched him ride out of town on the back of the Sheriff's white horse and had to get out of there before she fell over laughing. She nearly ran smack into Maid Marian and curtsied before her. "My Lady" She muttered and tried to go around her but the beautiful noble woman caught her arm.

"You're Gwendolyn" she acknowledged, "You came to my home with Robin." Gwen looked around and then at Marian's Lady in Waiting, "I lied and I told the Sheriff they'd kidnapped me." She whispered. "Do you know where he is?" Marian seemed almost eager to know but Gwen shook her head. "No, I have no Idea." She lied and bit her lip.

"I had better go before the Sheriff finds some way to blame me for this." Marian didn't let go of her sleeve a moment, "Tell me if you see him again… please?" Gwen smiled and nodded, "On my honor my Lady."

Gwen slipped out of the town through a side road and took the long way home, suddenly wishing she had taken her pony instead of walking. Her bells jingled merrily as the morning sun warmed her back and she pulled her scarf off her hair and let the rays beat down on her scalp.

Sunny days were a rarity, but it seemed almost fitting that today would be one.

She arrived Home to Find Will pacing restlessly across her floor. "Morning" she chirped, "sleep well?"

Will didn't get the time to say yes before she eagerly sat him down and told him everything in explicit detail. But instead of laughing or smiling Will's face contorted into fury. "That _Idiot_!" He stood up violently, "He hasn't been here two days and he's already caused trouble!"

"What's the problem?" Gwen laughed nervously and stood up, "The problem is we've worked hard to keep the Sheriff's men away from our homes and the woods, but now Nottingham will have them burning down houses just to find him." Gwen's stomach dropped. She hadn't thought of that, she had been so caught up in the Sheriff being made a fool of she hadn't thought of the consequences.

And apparently neither had Robin.

"We have to go warn the men." Will grabbed her hand and she ran after him. "Wait" she stopped him and opened the gate of her small corral which contained a large riding pony with dark chestnut hair and long shaggy mane that fell in front of his eyes.

The pony, payment for a particularly large service she did for a traveling nobleman, was named Brodor and could carry her a good ways for out of town jobs, but he could carry two people well enough for a few miles. "What are you doing?" Will watched her as she wrapped a rope around the pony's neck, "If Gisborne and his goons come around and see he's gone they'll think I left town for a job." She told him and mounted the pony without a saddle.

"Well come on" she said expectantly as he awkwardly got on behind her and tried to figure out how to hold on, being used to sitting on front. Gwen rolled her eyes and grabbed both his hands and wrapped them around her waist. "We haven't the time for propriety Scarlett." She growled and spurred the Steed forward and it sped to a gallop at a rather surprising pace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Same Disclaimer Applies folks. Enjoy!**

They came upon the camp and Will hopped off the back of the horse before Gwen could make the steed come to a complete stop. He went to John and the others while Gwen ran up to Azeem, "Is Robin here?" she asked the Moor shook his head.

"I have not seen him all morning!" The thundering of hooves called their attention and Robin came running up on the stolen steed, obviously pleased with himself. He dismounted and Azeem and Gwen ran to him. "Water!" Gwen called to a younger man I the camp and Robin nodded. "Thank you."

She scowled and snatched the reigns from him, "For the animal" she growled and left Azeem to chew out Robin while she cared for the beast. Will caught sight of the animal and paled. "Wonderful" He said sarcastically, "you've stolen the Sheriff's horse."

"You've stirred the bloody hornets now!" John bellowed and Robin looked at him half teasing, "Are you afraid John?" John crossed his arms, "yea, a little"

The boy brought Gwen a bucket of water and she refreshed both the sheriff's horse and her own dear Brodor. "I say we strike back at the very man who takes our homes and hunts our children" Robin told the gathering crowd and though Gwen agreed, she also thought Robin didn't know what he was doing.

"We? You're planning to join us then mate?" John scoffed and Robin smirked, "No, to lead you." Gwen watched him walk off and she growled. Passing off the reigns to Azeem she nodded to him. "I'll handle this" She muttered and ran behind him. "Hey"

He seemed to ignore her and she grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, Are you off your head?" she looked at the crowd which began to disperse. "Do you really think you're just going to start a revolt?" Robin nodded, "I spent six years in Crusades to find my home in ruins, I need to do something" He tried to walk away again but she grabbed his shirt. "Rob-Robin-"cutting her off He tried to push her hand off and she growled, "Robin! Look I know you mean well, but I do believe you're a bit out of your league here. This is war we're talking…"

Robin scoffed with barely hid condescension, "what would a woman know of war…?"

" _Hey!"_ she barked and a few men looked at them before Gwen looked around and gripped Robin's arm, dragging him to the tree line of the clearing. "Listen here _soldier boy_ " she snapped lowly. "In case it's escaped your notice, _milord,_ this is not Jerusalem." She pointed at the camp ground. "And _they_ are not soldiers! They are farmers, and merchants, and every day men who have most likely never even been in a real fight, let alone held a weapon."

She didn't know if Robin took her words to heart, but they certainly made him stop. "What do you propose we do?" He sighed, finally turning toward her fully.

"Well, you've already poked the bear with your little stunt today. So laying low and hoping isn't an option anymore. The sheriff knows there are outlaws here, so he may take your crimes out on their families." Gwen licked her lips and sighed. "I will keep the peace in the village as much as I can, until there is no other option. And until that time you need to train these men so you're not leading them like sheep to the slaughter."

Robin nodded in agreement and looked on at the men, suddenly realizing what a mess he had made for his new friends. "I didn't mean to…"

"But you did" Gwen cut him off, "It's too late for apologies and excuses, you've laid the seeds, and now you must harvest the crop."

That had been one of her mother's favorite phrases, and one could easily agree that Gwen had gotten her hardness from her sainted mum as well. Drusilla had taught her daughter the cruel realities of the world, that life did not pick favorites and that if one wanted to make their way they had to face God's challenges head on.

"Now go and help the others. I've got work to do" she left him and decided to help out around the camp while she was there. She helped the men set snared and traps form small game and helped Bull skin and clean a fat doe shot in the wood.

Soon she saw it was getting late and Will ran to her as she made for her horse. "Where are you going?" he asked and she looked at him oddly. "Home…" she patted Brodor's snout and Will shook his head. "You can't go back there, after Locksley's stunt you know the sheriff will be coming after you."

Gwen smirked, "you think I'm afraid of that over grown bully?" Will grabbed her arm as she pulled herself on the horse and made her pause. "Yes I do." He told her firmly, "and I think you'd be very foolish not to be." Gwen looked down at him.

"Locksley's not the only one being too brave around here Gwen, you said it yourself they will find anything to blame on you and I'll be damned if I see get punished for what he did." Gwen was startled by his forcefulness and lowered herself down to the ground again.

"You really care that much for me do you Will Scarlett?" she looked up at him slightly. "I worry about you." He admitted. She grinned. "Worry… care… they are one in the same are they not?"

Before any more words could be said John broke the moment, "Hey! Gwen!" He ran up to them, "If you headed back into town could you…" he caught his breath, "Could you uh, I mean if you see Fanny, tell her John…"

Gwen nodded, "Don't worry John. I'll see her tomorrow probably." John nodded. Gwen turned to Will, "I have to go Will. I need to tend my animals and with Nottingham taxing the life out of us I need all the money I can get." She pulled him closed and embraced him a moment, inhaling his scent of dirt, sweat, and leafs.

He nuzzled his face into her curls, breathing in the smell of herbs, flowers, and hay. "Be careful" she whispered and Will pressed something hard and long into her palm. "take this" he told her and she pulled away to look at the makeshift shiv made out of a sharpened piece of spare steel most likely stolen tied to a wooden handle tightly. "I know it's not much but, you don't have any weapons of your own." He muttered, "I know you don't like fighting all that much" he laughed, "unless it's with insults and stubbornness"

Gwen gripped the blade and closed her eyes. It was awkward and unfamiliar in her hand. "I'll be fine" she assured him and pulled away. Looking at the sun that began to sink behind the trees she sighed. "It'll be dark soon. I have to go." She secured the weapon to her waist using a chord of twine, pulled herself on her horse and rode off through the trees.

It was pitch black before she got home and when her pony trotted up to her cottage the light of a torch burned bright and illuminated an ominous figure standing outside her door. Gwen's heart jumped into her throat but was thankful it was only one person and not a mob.

However that one person just happened to be the singular human being she wanted to see least of all.

"Been waiting long Gisborne? Or were you just admiring the scenery" she said as she dismounted and led her pony into the stables. "Do you really think that now is a good time to be making Jokes?" the older man glared at her. Gwen and Guy didn't have as much animosity between them as Gwen and the Sheriff did, but they didn't like each other either.

At most Guy treated her with chilly respect and Gwen didn't openly insult him as much as she did the sheriff.

"I have a message, from my cousin." The man informed her and Gwen sighed and propped her hands on her waist, "I'm listening."

"Tell where Robin of the Hood is hiding and be paid handsomely, or we burn your house to the ground." Gwen's eyes widened, not because she was surprised but because this was new threat. "Ever the diplomat he." She muttered and Guy growled. "Do not take this threat lightly witch!" he shifted his eyes as if someone would hear them. "The good sheriff is reaching the end of his patience with you, now he has borne your jibes and disrespect for years and he has been more than fair but now it's time you uphold your end of the deal."

Gwen locked the gate to the pony's pen and turned back to Guy. "If I knew where he was I would tell you. But I don't so I can't"

"The Sheriff and I just so happen to know you had a rather close relationship with a certain outlaw named Will Scarlett, and today at you were at the chapel when the Sheriff's horse was stolen."

"Is it a crime to attend mass like any good Christian woman?"

"No but conspiring with criminals is."

"But I haven't!"

"Then you won't mind telling me why you are coming home so late."

Gwen paused and bit her lip. "I was out on a job. A village a few miles from here." She lied, "first time mother was having a hard time, fortunately I arrived in time to save them both." Guy smirked. "yes well that is your area of expertise isn't it. Helping people?"

Gwen frowned and crossed her arms, "yes, it is"

"Then Help us."

"Bite me"

Guy growled, "this isn't the end of this." He turned back to the horse tied to her fence waiting for him. "The Sheriff will not take your answer without a fight."

Gwen smirked right back at him.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to give him one, won't I?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I still own nothing at all other than Gwen. Don't forget to review.**

It didn't take long for the Sheriff to make good on their predictions. Not two weeks later, after Robin had embarked on a series of mischievous missions to rile up the Sheriff, Gwen was in the Town tending to an ill child when she saw Guy of Gisborne and his goons ransacking some houses, houses that were once the homes of current outlaws.

She saw them ravage the meager house of Fanny Little, they stole away livestock and destroyed crops, leaving nothing for the family to survive on. While the Little children cowered, the redheaded Fanny stood firm looking up on the leader on the horse. "Where is your mate, the one they call Little?" Guy asked and Fanny crossed her arms.

"He died, last winter." She lied, and Guy smiled and turned to some of the men, "Burn it down." They took torches and set the hut aflame. Gwen, having only watched the event ran to Fanny, putting herself between guy and the woman. "What is this?!" she yelled. "First you tax these poor people to death, and now you destroy their homes?!"

Guy sneered at her and dismounted. "Giving the people some motivation." He explained, "Robin Hood can't hide forever with the whole town looking for him." Gwen was horrified, "This is Madness!" she defied him, "This is utter Lunacy you're taking all these people have and you except them to help you in return!? Are you really that dense!?"

Guy simply laughed at her, "are you really so foolish to believe that they won't turn in a thief for peace?" Gwen growled, "Thief of not, Robin Hood is ten times the man you will ever be!"

Guy's hand clamed around her throat, "you'll do well to mind your tongue from now on Witch, or it'll be your home next." Gwen struggled against his hand and scowled. "Mind this!" She barked and reared back before launching her fist into his face, her bare knuckled connecting with his cheek just above his jaw.

There was a moment of complete silence, utter stillness. No one, not even Gwen in all her years and rage, had ever struck Guy of Gisborne while he was in charge. His neck, which had turned to the side, slowly corrected itself. He reached up and wiped away the trickle of dark red blood that seeped from the corner of his mouth.

Everyone with had seen the action held their breath and Gwen felt a very real tingle of fear creep down her spine. Her throat felt dry as wool and her hands began to tremble as she slowly took a step back. Fanny rounded her children and led them away, most likely to the woods or to get other towns folk and get them away.

Guy looked at her with a flicker of evil in his eyes and he chuckled lowly, so low it sounded more like an animalistic growl. "You just bought yourself a meeting with the lash." Gwen's eyes widened with fear and she tried to turn and run as fast as she could but Guy snatched her arm and yanked her back roughly.

"You!" he pointed at a man, "you tell the sheriff that there's to be a lashing in about five minutes and bring the Whip from the jail. And you…" he pointed to another one, "take the others and round up every villager you can find and bring them to the square."

He moved his hand from her arm to the back of her head, grasping her pitilessly by her blonde locks and shaking her, "And you my dear, will come with me!"

He dragged her down the road to the square, one hand pinning both of her arms behind her back and the other pulling her hair to keep her up right. Nothing muffled her protests, nor the blood curdling obscenities that left her mouth.

In the middle of the town square there were two installments used for public punishment. One was a pair of Stockades for Drunks and minor crimes, but the other was a plain looking wooden post with two pairs of irons hanging from the top. A crowd began to gather around the circle as the cold, hard cuffs were secured around Gwen's wrists with her face toward the pole and her back to the crowd.

The sheriff pushed his way through the crowd with three arms soldiers, one of whom approached Guy and handed him a large lash. It had a short, thick, wood and leather handle and from it came nine braided leather strands. Each tail was garnished with small Iron thorns and beads to enhance the pain felt by the victim.

Guy grasped the whip but then handed it back to the man and seized his own dagger from its sheath. He approached Gwen, who had stopped protested and resolved to take this with silent dignity, to show them that this meant nothing to her.

For a moment it looked like he would stab her in the back but instead he hacked away at the back of her dress, cutting it all the way down the middle to the bottom of her spine. This was the common practice as women were usually whipped through their under dress to preserve their modesty, however he took it one step further by doing the same with her petticoat. He then sliced up and over her shoulders and down the front as well and tore off the fabric.

When he was done she was completely bare from the waist up, this was a new one even for Gwen and she felt the overwhelming urge to cover her bare breasts had her hands not been bound. The old scars that stripped her back from former lashings were flashed for all to see as Guy snatched the Lash from the man and gripped it.

Gwen knew that this punishment would not be like any she had ever felt and closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain that would come.

And came it did, Guy pulled back and brought the whip down diagonally from her left shoulder to the right side of her ribs. It hurt yes, but nothing she couldn't handle and she kept her lips sealed, only lurching forward a little from the blow.

Each Lash came regularly at first, giving her just enough time to recover from the pain before the next one came, but after the fifth strike the sixth came almost two seconds after, jolting Gwen enough for a small yelp to escape her lips. The lashes came faster and faster and she could feel the streams of blood flow freer down her back and shoulders. The Pain was almost unbearable and she had to clamp her lips together to keep from crying out as tears dripped down her face.

Around the fifteenth Lash he suddenly stopped and Gwen caught her breath, panting and heaving almost silently while her cheeks burned under the layer of salty tears.

"Turn her around"

The man looked at Guy, the whipping had been more brutal than usual, there had been more strength behind the blows and now even the villagers around them looked scared and amazed that the witch hadn't made more noise.

"Sir?" He gulped and Guy glared at him, "Are you deaf?! I said turn her around!" The man seemed almost reluctant but approached the girl and began to turn her around to face the crowd almost gently. Gwen whimpered a little and bit her lip. She tried to lean away from the pole so the wood would not agitate the wounds.

"Now move away." Guy instructed and the man hesitated, "I said _move away_!" Guy yelled and he scrambled back. Guy's actions even left the sheriff wondering how far he was going to take this. Gwen shuttered, the pain was worse than usual even if there had been less blows, and she knew she wasn't out of the woods yet.

She panted and casted her eyes forward, staring Guy straight in the face defiantly until he grinned and drew back the lash again and with a full stroke of his arm wounded the soft, tender skin of her stomach and breast. The unscarred, delicate skin broke and bled heavily and Gwen cried out for the second time. The next blow came horizontally across her ribs. Then the right shoulder, then the left, just missing the main vein.

And with every fresh lash Gwen could not stop herself from screaming in agony.

During one blow to the tender skin of her left breast, a stray tail swung up and cut her across her cheek. The total amount of lashes reached the number twenty five and Guy reared back for the next until a voice called through the crowd.

" _Stop_!" A woman cried and the crowd parted " _Stop this!"_ Guy Paused and all turned to see Maid Marian rushed through the people and to the front of the crowd. She almost made it to Guy until a hand pulled her back. Marian turned and shook of the Sheriff's hand, "Stop this!" she demanded, "She is a criminal M'lady, Criminals must be punished." Nottingham stopped her.

Marian beheld at the pitiful looking girl who Guy had continued to assault after having regained his mind set. "She's had enough!" Marian begged, "Can't you see He's killing her! She's going to die if this goes on!"

"She's handled more than this for lesser crimes" He assured her with a smirk, "Please, Please stop this." She begged and the sheriff frowned and looked at Gwen in the Square, She had sustained over thirty lashes at this point and by now her skin was more red then peach. He nodded. "Hold!" He called but Guy seemed not to hear him. The sheriff growled and stormed into the square toward Guy, catching his arm in mid swing. "I said Hold Damn you." He grabbed the lash and pushed him away.

"Unchain her." Nottingham ordered, the men rushed forward and Nottingham spat, "Now! Move!" As soon as the chains were off her wrists Gwen collapsed, everything hurt, it was more pain then she had ever imagined. One of the guards caught her before she hit the ground.

Maid Marian removed her own finely made, embroidered shawl and ran to girl. She wrapped the cloth around Gwen's shoulder and the blonde girl hissed and jerked but Marian held her shoulders gently. "Shh shh shh, It's okay, come with me." She whispered and assisted the girl out of the square while the Sheriff ordered everyone to disperse or they'd get just as bad.

"Come on come on." Marian helped her on the Lady's horse. Gwen tried to form a thank you but pain kept her wavering between light and dark. The last thing she remembered was Maid Marian Urging the horse on and then darkness….

Gwen awoke to the crackle of a fire and someone laying something wet and warm on her back. She tried to move but someone shushed her. She didn't recognize the voice but it was calm and soothing. She felt them sprinkle something on her back over the wetness, it sounded like the crunching of dried leaves.

"Gwn…cnyoohermm" the voice was foggy and it didn't make any sense, it sounded like someone was shout at her from the other end of a very very long tunnel. But after a few minutes she registered that whoever it was is a man and they were only a few feet from her face.

"Gwen? Can you hear me?" she closed her eyes and nodded very slowly. "Thank God." Robin stood up. Marian had brought Gwen to the camp, but left before Robin could say anything. Since she arrived she had floated between our world and the next and Azeem had fretted over her like a hen.

After determining the extent of the damage Azeem had her laid between two wooden planks, a thin one to support her head, and a wider one to support her lower body. He then boiled water and soaked a clean piece of thin cloth in the hot water He then laid it over her ragged, wounded back and then layered dried medical herbs on the cloth, and then laid a second hot blanket over the herbs so that it would seep into the wounds.

"She's awake" Robin told him and Azeem sighed, "Allah be praised, who knows how much blood she lost." Gwen mumbled something and Robin knelt down. "What?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the woods, don't worry you're safe now."

Gwen frowned, "The village, they mean to burn the village" she swallowed, throat dry, "all of it. They're taking everything. They say if the villagers find you, and…" she coughed hard and pain racked her body. Azeem held her neck and buttocks down so she didn't jerk and reopen any wounds. "And what…" Robin brushed her hair out of her face, "If, if they turn you in everything will stop." She panted, "The burning, the pillaging, everything will stop."

Azeem stared at Robin in concern, "You wanted a war Locksley." Gwen croaked bitterly, "Now you've got one."

No sooner had she said it did the call reach over the hill. "Newcomers!" Robin turned around to see a mod of villagers, coming for him….

 **Cliffhanger! I'll update soon, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I still own nothing only Gwen. Don't forget to Review please and thank you**_ __

Gwen watched the crowd rush to greet the newcomers, wives reunited with husbands, children with their parents, friends embracing one another after who knows how long.

Gwen had regained clarity of thinking, and held in hisses of pain as the herbs seeped into her wounds. Fanny ran to John and her two boys and hugged them weeping and both Azeem and Robin watched the scene from atop a fallen tree.

A tall skinny man approached Will and demanded to know where Robin was, a fact Scarlett willingly supplied by pointing at the man. The stranger's face twisted into a hateful snarl and he lifted a small boy whose face was cover in blood above his head, "Look!" he shouted as he turned the boy's head to show an impressive cut that bled heavily, "Look what they have done!"

"If it is fame you seek Christian" Azeem looked at Robin, "I think you have it" He jumped from the Log to tend to Gwen as the crowd drew closer. Will spotted Gwen laying supported by Azeem's contraption and ran to her. "Gwen!" He knelt to the ground to look at her face. "You're hurt" he stated and Gwen, in a rather tired and foul mood glared at him. "No Shit" she growled and clamped her lips shut with a whimper as Azeem poured more water over the cloth to keep it moist.

"You've brought this misery on us Locksley!" Will accused the man on the trunk who shook his head calmly, "It is Nottingham trying to divide us" he retorted but will would have none of it. "We are divided rich boy" he snapped back. "I'm not as blind at that old man over there, you're _still_ trying to be Lord of the Manor." He turned to the crowd, "I heard today that the sheriff now values your neck at five hundred gold pieces. I say we take him in!"

"Will!" Gwen tried to sit up to rebuff him but she cried out in pain and Azeem pushed her back down gently. "Easy, easy" he soothed as if talking to a stubborn horse, "do not move or your wounds will not heal."

Robin smiled at the younger man, "Will do you think that the sheriff will give everything back when I am gone?" he inquired and Will outstretched his arm. "He will give us the reward and our pardon."

"Will don't be a fool, you're smarter than that" Gwen barked from her position. "He will stretch all our necks one by one."

"What would you have us do Gwen?" Will asked, "Follow _him?"_ he pointed at Locksley, "Fight armored men on horseback with our bare hands?" Robin hopped off the tree. "If need be, but with the one weapon you lack Will." He approached the boy, "Courage."

Robin turned and walked away from them and will drew out a dagger and held it to throw before Gwen gasped and pushed herself up. "Robin! Look out!" The man turned on a dime before Will could throw and shot an arrow that pierced the air and Will's palm.

The younger man cried out and grasped his wrist in pain. Everyone who had ducked now straightened up and were muttering quietly in awe as Will shot both Robin and Gwen a dirty look before fleeing into the forest. Robin shook his head and walked toward the crowd.

"Thank you Gwen" He nodded as his passed as Azeem forced her back down again. "You have reopened the cuts." He scolded her as wide lines of red seeped through the white fabric and Gwen took a deep breath. "I have a better Idea."

She turned her head and tilted it up to look at Wulf. "Wulf, come here" she beckoned him. "Do you remember where my Cottage is?" she asked and Wulf nodded. "Just on the tree line."

"I need you to go there and bring me back some things to help me heal these people. Grab the large woven wood basket and fill it with all dried herbs and plants that are hanging from the windows and rafters. Then go to the trunk in front of my cot and inside you will find a large wooden box with brass hinges, it has all my remedies inside. I need you to bring them to me alright?""

Wulf nodded, "But what if it's too heavy?" He asked and Gwen nodded, "Then take my horse he should still be in his pin. He will be able to carry you and the box easy. Can you do that for me Wulf?" the boy nodded and Gwen smiled. "Thank you son," The boy turned to run before she stopped him. "Oh and Wulf." She grabbed him and pulled him close. "Maybe bring me some clothes huh?" she whispered and he nodded.

He took off at a run and Azeem continued to work at her. "There is a Salve in my kit, it will heal the lashes in a quarter the time normal methods will." Azeem sat to face her. "How did you become a healer might I ask?"

Gwen sighed, "My mother taught me, same way my grandmother taught her."

"And your father?"

Gwen shook her head, "I never knew him. Mother was never married, none of the women in my family do."

"Why not?" Azeem asked, befuddled. "Convenience I guess, easier to heal and help people when you're not tied down with family obligations." Azeem hummed, "So you know nothing of your father?" Gwen shook her head again, "well actually. Mother did tell me he was a Lord of some kind. His wife died and his son when off to fight in the crusades. That was after Mother met him, they lived together a while until mother was with child and had me and my brother."

Azeem's eyes widened. "You have a brother?" Gwen nodded, "Yeah, I mean I never met him. Don't even know his name or what he looks like. Since he was born a boy, mother left him with his father while she raised me to be a medicine woman."

Azeem was stunned, the practice was unconventional but strangely practical. "What is your surname then, if you haven't a father?" Gwen shrugged, "Don't know, haven't got one."

"Everyone has a surname."

"Not me." Gwen disagreed plainly.

Robin had gotten the Villagers on his side and they set out to make plans. Wulf brought back Gwen's things and a dress to replace her torn one.

For days they forged for food and made weapons from wood and scrap metal. On the third day of her healing Azeem finally allowed Gwen to sit up and walk around. The salve had worked tremendously and though she was still sore she could work and contribute to the cause.

She helped build shelters in the trees that could be camouflaged to blend it. And she gathered the women and children and taught them the basics of healing, how to stitch a wound, how to slow bleeding, and how to set a broken bone.

Robin and Azeem trained the men to shoot arrows and fight with swords. One day Gwen approached Robin and asked him to teach her how to shoot. When he refused, insisting she would be more useful healing than fighting, she went to Azeem who happily instructed her on how to handle a sword.

"Do not grip it too tightly, or it will stiffen your wrist and limit your movement, you must grasp the handle firmly, but still be able to attack from all angles." He guided her arm as she practiced with a long stick. "Like this?" she asked and motioned with the stick as he had shown her and Azeem nodded. "Very good, very good, you will be ready to use a real sword soon." He assured her and picked up his own stick.

"Now, we try again until you can hold your own."

They dueled well past sun down, and after the tenth time, Gwen kept falling down, her legs getting tangled in her skirts. "God's Teeth!" she cursed and sighed. "I'm never going to get this if I keep falling."

Azeem thought before snapping his fingers. "I have an Idea."

Three hours later Gwen had cut off the skirt of her dress and sewn it into a pair of loose fitting trousers. She felt out of place and oddly exposed wearing them, but after that not once did she trip over her own feet and only falling when Azeem bested her and had Gwen pinned to the forest floor with the end of a stick.

The young woman went to sleep sore, exhausted, and exhilarated. But in the back of her mind was worry that all this work might just be in vain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedicated to the Memory of the late Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman (1946-2016)**

The trousers were an improvement in the extreme, however Gwen found them awkward and uncomfortable to wear so she only wore them when she needed to move quickly or when she trained with Azeem. Any other time she wore her only remaining dress, a long sleeved dull greyish brown frock worn under pale blue apron. She had originally had four dresses in total, but the one she wore the day she was whipped was ruined, another modified into the trousers and shirt she made, and she donated her final to the cause.

Both the whipped dress and the donated one had been ripped and cut into bandages for binding wounds.

Azeem had done Gwen a great Service soon after, Using the red hot time of an iron arrow head he slowly but surely melted away the chain that held the bells around her ankle. There was considerable scaring around her ankle were the chain had wounded her over the years but as soon as it was off Gwen felt a strange sort of freedom wash over her.

After being checked over by Azeem to assure she as totally healed she returned to her home, preparing to collected all she needed and go back to camp quickly.

Leaving Brodor behind, she fleetly darted down the tree line and spotted the silhouette of her home on the horizon. Gripping the dagger gifted to her by Will tightly, she slowed her pace and frowned as the black blur that she assumed was her home got closer and clearer. It was only when she was a few yards away did she realize why the scene seemed off.

The cottage was in ruins, burnt to nothing but a pile of cinders with the remnants of her possessions blackened. On the ground around the area was pools or blood, still wet and seeping into the ground accompanied by the corpses of a dozen chickens and five sheep, whose throats had been slit.

She approached the rubble and physically felt her heart break. Her home, Her Mother's home had been destroyed. She touched a barely standing cupboard, the wood charred and blackened. Opening it she found most of her stores had survived the wreckage, and she scavenged the supplied for whatever she could use. Taking off her blue apron she formed a makeshift sack to carry them in, before kneeling before the scorched box that was once her mother's beloved cedar chest.

Pushing opened the lid she found that the contents had not been as lucky as the cupboards. Discarding the ashes of dried plants she reached the bottom and was comforted to find that her Grandmother's medicine book survived, of only a bit scorched on the sides.

The book contained all the remedies and cured collected over the years by the women of her family, everything that Gwen knew and more was in kept secure within its pages.

Continuing the search Gwen's hand paused over an obscure artifact from her past. It was maybe a hand's breath wide and as long as her forearm, made entirely of fabric except for a carved wooden head. The face was bare and plain and the skirt of yellowed and blackened by the fire.

Gwen picked it up as if it was delicate as air and sat back on her heels as she held it on her hands gently. The doll was practically ancient in Gwen's eyes, in fact the last time she had seen it was just short of her ninth year when she began to feel she was too old for such girlish toys.

She heard a distinct sniffling noise from behind her and looked around only to find the noise _was_ her as hot tears dripped onto her cheeks. She quickly whipped her eyes with a sniff and clenched her doll in her palm.

There's no time for that silliness she scolded herself and turned back to the chest and pulled out a tall, thick stack of folded up papers tied together with twine. Before she could investigate she heard the trot of horse hooves approaching in the distance and gathered everything she needed as quickly as she could before fleeing into the woods.

She reached the camp by afternoon and familiarized Azeem with the book of the herbs she managed to save. She didn't mention that her home was destroyed because it didn't matter, at least not in the long run it didn't. That night she studied the book by fire light, reacquainting herself with what she did know and learning what she didn't. All the others had long since gone to sleep, except the watchmen.

Overwhelmed with curiosity she thought back to the stack of papers she had brought back, more cures maybe? She set the thick book aside and pulled out the stack from her sack.

Cutting the twine she picked up the first paper and unfolded it, it was thick, quality type, the kind she would never afford. On the front she noticed a bold red wax seal had been cut with a knife, the emblem imprint long since smudged and tarnished away.

She squinted and leaned closer to the fire light to read the spidery, tilted script.

 _Dear Drusilla_

 _My Son cannot be swayed with his plans to join our good king Richard in his crusades. Try as I might he will not hear me and avoids my presence at every turn. Should Robin go through with his goal, I should like to press you once more on the subject of Gwendolyn and yourself living with Me and William. I fear I have not the time to care for both William and Robin and feel that both would benefit from your presence here._

 _On a Personal note I long to know my Daughter, despite your insistence that we not meet. At your request I have never told William of his sister but I speak of you to him frequently. I send with this letter a goodly amount of money to assist in Gwendolyn's upbringing._

 _Please consider my offer._

 _Henry of Locksley_

Gwen's mouth fell agape halfway through the letter. After she finished reading she re read again and again, hands shaking.

 _Robin_

 _William_

 _My Daughter_

 _His Sister._

Her head was swimming and she nearly fell over from her kneeling position as she fell back onto her rump. She moved to the next letters which were mostly the same as the first, ten over the next five years until they abruptly stopped. They all stated the exact same thing.

Robin had been Twelve years old when Will and Gwen were born and never knew about them, but he did know about Drusilla and left for the crusades out of anger and never forgave his father. In his grief Lord Locksley neglected Will, who left home with no knowledge of his mother or sister. Drusilla had died before she could read the letter stating that Will had left because Gwen found that one unopened.

Gwen felt lost, what was she to do now? Tell Robin? No, it would kill him. Find Will? How? Forget everything, Burn the letters and tell no one? It sounded like the best idea but once she gathered all the letters and prepared to throw them into the fire she found she couldn't do it. She couldn't make herself destroy the only evidence that told her she had a family.

Instead she folded them all up into one thick package and wrapped it with twine tightly before stowing it in the back of her mother's book. But now she had to choose whether or not to tell Will and Robin. No, at least not at present, there was too much going on and too much to be done to drop this big a bomb shell on them.

But William must know that Robin is his brother, even if he didn't know about Gwen he knew about that.

She would have to find him, but not tonight it was too late. Instead she packed everything way securely and slept under the stars by the dying fire, and fell into an uneasy, restless sleep.

 **Right, sorry for any Typos in this one but I'm sort of multitasking here by proofreading this while proofreading a school paper, and the school paper kind of takes the way, I'm not sure if my math is right, but If Robin was Twelve when Gwen and Will were born and Gwen is Twenty one (I believe that's what I wrote anyway) Then that would make him 33 during the events of the movie.  
**


End file.
